In Your Cold World
by las184
Summary: ONESHOT My domain is my own. This snowy world that resides in me is mine. You do not belong here.


The landscape was white, snow-covered, flawless. It was barren and cold. Snowdrifts piled high, scattered across the plain. The wind blew flurries of snowflakes everywhere. The sky was dark, with only the full moon hanging in it.

Alone, she stood on this white landscape, arms held out wide to each side. Her skin was bare to the harsh climate, snow clinging to her every curve. Though her body was numb in places, her face pale and her lips blue, she let it be. The cold bit into her skin, right into the bone, but no harm was done. Her black hair fluttered.

She had always wondered how this place could exist inside her and not do her any damage. How could anyone survive in such extreme conditions? The cold in this land could kill anyone in a heartbeat!

_But this is my self. This is mine._

That was the simple reason. This world was hers in every way. She was its ruler, its queen. A monarch's soldiers do not harm her.

The satisfaction she felt was felt by her world. It responded, the wind blowing with a more joyful spirit, the falling snow fluffier.

_Our Queen…_

_Queen…_

_We will please you…_

She laughed, bringing her arms above her head and twining them. She stretched luxuriously, snow wrapping around her like a thick, white fur coat.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, the white flakes that had settled on it gently scattering. Vivid violet eyes stared ahead, watching the scenery.

This wasn't the first time that she had entered this blizzard-realm, but it was one of those rare times that she was actually aware of what was going on around her. During the times that she had been aware, her memories of those were crystal clear. The landscape was as it was at the moment, the weather responding to her emotions. Her domain would not hurt her if it didn't hurt it. That was how it worked.

The times that she hadn't been aware, she could barely remember anything. She only remembered feeling terrible coldness, frigid and biting. All around her, nothing would focus; there was no other color besides the constant swirl of black and white. She had been paralyzed from fear and the cold, passing out almost instantly every time.

Those were dark memories she hated to tread.

She crouched down, placing her palm on the snow-covered ground. She dug her fingers into the soft, wet fluff, reaching out to the actual ground the frost covered. The snow covered her arms up to her elbows.

When her hands reached the cool ground, a thrum of powerful but faint energy ran up her nerves. Her eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

_Intruder!_

Her world's voice reverberated in her chest. She growled, standing up tall. The weather worsened, terrible gales whipping across the land, bringing with them heavy snow. Thunder boomed threateningly, lightning clawed the sky.

_Who is it?_

_How did he come here?_

_What does he want?_

_Protect our Queen!_

She glared into the distance, her army standing with her. From afar, she could see the lonely figure of someone walking.

The soldiers attacked, shooting towards the intruder. White entered her vision as the blizzard seemed to envelop the figure. She could barely see what was going on.

The raging blizzard parted through the middle, and the figure emerged, walking undeterred in her direction. She hissed and strode a few steps forward.

_Relax._

She stopped short in surprise. _You…_

The figure came into proper view. She saw his body, his hair, his face. Her eyes widened.

_Can it get any colder? _His sarcastic voice filled her head. She smirked slightly.

_If you don't like it, you can get out._

His scowl deepened. _Tch. Like I had much of a choice._ He pointed a finger accusingly at her. _This _is _your fault!_

She stepped closer to him, leaving a trail of footsteps in the snow.

_I would have come around. You didn't have to intrude here. _She gestured around her. _They are always at ready. They'd attack all who dares enter this realm without my consent._

He crossed his arms against his chest, gazing unhappily at her. _I'm an intruder, then?_

_You are._

His sigh was barely heard over the calming snowstorm. He scratched the back of his neck, his hair whipping in the wind.

_Come on, then._

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _What?_

_Out, obviously. I came all the way in here to get you. Let's go._

She stared at him. The heat from his body rolled off him in waves, melting the first layer of snow encasing her skin. He was a beautiful, though not perfect, creature. His lean body, strong arms, the sense of protectiveness he exuded made her feel safe, protected. She knew she could trust him with her whole heart anytime. He would never put her in any sort of danger.

_Your ice fortress can wait, Lunar. Not the outside world._ He offered her his hand.

She wanted to resist touching him, but gave in. The frost that clung like diamonds on her hand melted when she placed it in his open palm. He smiled, folding his long fingers around hers.

_You are beautiful in your domain._

She actually scoffed. _Is that so? You've never been this brave._

He pulled her closer. His heat immediately thawed the ice on her, leaving her bare and naked to the elements and his sight.

_Your heat, Sol. I prefer to keep my skin covered. _

He shrugged. _Sorry. You know I can't control it._ His mouth then turned into a teasing grin. _And I like you this way._

She frowned, swatting one hand in his face. He caught her hand neatly. _I did say you were beautiful, _he said, his voice in her head. _But seeing you looking like you're dead scares me a little._

_I don't look like I'm dead!_

_Yeah, you do. _He tightened his grip on her hand, showing her the bluish fingers. _See! You're blue from the cold!_

_This is my world, Sol, of ice and snow. What do you expect?_

_That the queen wouldn't be hurt by her army?_

_And I'm not. _She tilted her chin up. _Nobody here hurts me._

_You know I can. _His brown eyes burned into hers.

_Somehow, _only you.

But maybe that was due to the fact that he was the only one who had ever entered her snowy world. Had she been unable to wake herself from her inner world, he would come to help her out. The heat he carried with him melted her ice, waking her, sometimes hurting her in the process.

She touched his throat, letting her cold seep into him. Frost bloomed on the thin skin, but disappeared when he breathed out. _Why?_

He pulled her even closer. _You're cold._

_I told you, I'm not!_

He wasn't really listening, she could see that. He bent towards her, his sweet sunshine scent filling her nose. His lips brushed hers, soft and gentle. The numbness vanished from her lips, the natural red returning.

When he pulled back, she gazed hard into his dark eyes, hungry for his warmth and comfort. She pressed herself against his sturdy frame, feeling his arms wrap around her as she nuzzled into his chest.

She heard his soft laughter. _So, you were cold after all._ He kissed the top of her head, sending warmth through her whole body. _They're all waiting out there. Let's go._

The snow opened a path for the pair as they headed out of the winter world.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: Actually wrote this a few weeks back when I was on holiday. I was suddenly imagining a white, snowy world and Rukia standing there with her arms outstretched and bare. I had to write it down. **

**I forgot the original story. It was supposed to be a little different, but I can't remember how so.**

**And if you've read the book 'Wicked Lovely' and its sequels, don't you think this is like Keenan and Donia? Of course, Don doesn't have black hair and Keenan's eyes are copper or something. But this is how they worked. Keenan with his summer heat and Don with her winter cold.**

**I hate Don. I can't stand her.**


End file.
